Tonks' New Partner
by FirstYear
Summary: Just a little piece for no reason.


**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

* * *

**Tonks' New Partner **

* * *

Tonks sat on a kitchen chair, leaning forward, resting her forehead on the edge of the table, letting her arms hang free at her sides. She had not moved since she sat down, and although Sirius had nosily stomped to the sink to fill the teakettle she made no indication that she heard him.

He sat opposite her at the long narrow table, leaning back in his chair until the front legs left the floor and then in one fluid movement brought his bare feet up and let them crash down in front of her.

"Aggghhh."

He lowered his feet, letting the chair legs again gain purchase of the floor, scooted his chair closer, leaned over the table and lifted her hair to see her face.

"Tonks?"

"Aggghhhh bbbaaa."

"Tonks? You okay?" he sniggered.

"Aaggghh, sssuure."

"No, really Tonks." Suddenly concerned, he rose and walked around to her side of the table where he squatted down and looked up at her face, seeing only the bottom part showing under the edge of the table.

"Bloody hell Tonks, you look like hell." He sat back on his heels to consider his options. "Tell me what you want me to do. I can get someone to take you to St. Mungo's. How does that sound?"

She lifted one arm up slowly and let it crash on the table, then slowly made a fist, leaving only one finger free.

He smirked and stood up as the kettle began to whistle. "We expected you at the meeting last night. I think Molly put a plate back on the warmer for you. Do you want me to collect it for you?"

Again, the fist sans middle finger clenched and tried to rise.

"I will take that as a no."

"Heellll..." Her head moved the smallest bit. "Hellllppp."

"I see she made it," Remus leaned against the doorframe with his hands shoved in his pockets. "Tea ready?"

"Aggh, mmuss."

"What's wrong with her?" Remus jerked his head toward the table as he poured himself a cup of tea and added a spot of milk.

"I don't know, just woke up myself." Sirius stretched and lazily padded back to his side of the table.

"Do you think we should do something?"

"Nah, come sit, finish your tea first. At least we can enjoy the quiet for once."

The fist thumped the table as guttural sounds issued from her mouth.

"I don't know Pads. I' m suppose to take her to Diagon today."

"Well we better get it over with then." He set his tea down and joined Remus at her chair.

The each took one arm and pulled her up, and then Remus raised his knee, placed it in the small of her back and pulled her shoulders back quickly. Sirius chuckled at the cracking noise as he ran his wand over her starting the healing of her muscles.

"Arse," she said.

"Bad night?" Sirius laughed at her.

"Yeah. Going ta … problem … rent this month," she gasped as a spasm grabbed her back.

"You had a problem last month too if I remember right."

"Yeah well, … have a few expenses." She rotated her head and flexed her shoulders. "Not bad, thanks."

She limped over to the teapot and poured herself a cup before turning to lean against the counter. "My pay is going to be a little shorter then it should be."

"More breakage?" Remus grinned.

"Yeah, well, it's not my fault. I got a new partner."

"Partner you say? I didn't think they had anyone left to put you with."

"Oh, umm, yeah well, they were having a problem finding some one for the late shift."

"Who did they put your with?"

"Oh, John something."

Remus frowned and looked at Sirius who stared back at him raising his eyebrow.

"Dawish? They put you with Dawish?" Sirius put his head back and laughed. "Bloody hell, warn the Muggles. London is doomed."

"Shut up." Tonks slammed her cup on the table, sitting down next to Remus. "He's bloody brilliant ya know. He knows how to cast spells and move better then any I've seen. Really he does."

"I don't know about this Tonks. He is in St Mungo's almost as much as you," Remus frowned at her watching her brown hair flash to pink and fade to brown again.

"Right Moony, but there is a difference," Sirius smirked. "She does it to herself. He waits for someone else to send him there."

Sirius frowned and looked at Remus, and then the two turned to look at her at the same time.

"Okay then, shower time." She jumped up and headed for the stairs trying to hide her limp.

"Umm, Tonks," Remus called to her, "where is he? Dawish I mean."

"He needed a look at. I am sure he is fine. Just a little under the weather."

"What did you do to him?" Sirius had the nerve to ask.

Remus knew better to laugh at her. He coughed into his hand and turned red trying to hold his breath as Sirius began to chuckle.

"He just caught a spell, sort of slammed him into a wall, but they say his nose will be fine."

"His nose hit the wall?" Remus sniggered.

Sirius frowned and shook his head. "Who cast a spell at his back? Hope they caught the bastard."

"Yeah, well… I think I need that shower now."

"Tonks?" Remus grinned. "How did you manage that one?"

"It wasn't my fault, I used a Reflector shield. It must have reflected into him instead of back where it came from."

"Back where?" Sirius was not even trying to cover his laughter.

"Ok, so I thought it was a spell. It was like a flash of white, it looked like a light, I figured it was a spell," she did the best she could to stomp up the stairs but the effect was lost by her hobble and the way she clutched the railing.

Sirius stopped laughing and hurried to the window, opening it up and craning his neck to look outside.

"Have you seen the Harry's owl?"

"No, not since I sent it to … Oh my gods." Remus rushed to join Remus at the window. "Do you think it can make it back?"

"Don't know," Sirius grinned. "You can explain to Harry. He loved that owl."

"Loves, he loves that owl. I don't think she would have killed it."

"Yeah right, you didn't think they would take her on as an Auror either."

"Leave the window open, maybe it will still make it back."

"I better make it the door," Sirius grinned, "It may be walking."

* * *

**Just for Fun**.


End file.
